ALQUIMISTAS EN APUROS
by Galader1Elric
Summary: TRATA SOBRE ED DESPUES DE HABER VUELTO DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA, HAY UNA ALQUIMISTA PERSONAJE EXTRA QUE PIENSA MUCHO EN EL ¿PENSARA ED LO MISMO DE ELLA?. MI PRIMER FIC DE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST


**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENE CE A SU AUTORA QUE NO SOY YO**

**Alquimistas En Apuros**

¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una alquimista que hubiera estado observando a Edgard desde lejos?

¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de estar con el? Descúbrelo en este fanfic. Dejen reviews

Hoy es un nuevo día. Es tan maravilloso ver el amanecer. Los rayos de sol dorados, abriéndose paso entre las tinieblas de la noche que se niegan a irse aun.

Precisamente ese resplandor es lo que me tiene despierta a estas horas. Ya que al verlo puedo recordar a la perfección esos ojos dorados que me tienen embrujada.

Así es, yo la metódica e intelectual (en palabras de mi hermano), la fría e insensible (en palabras de Roy Mustang), la gran alquimista nacional (en palabras de mi misma) esta enamorada…si eso dije enamorada, y lo peor de todo de un niño… ya que el es 2 años menor que yo. Como era posible que me ocurriera algo como esto a mi.

Siempre imagine que quizás terminaría mi vida junto a Roy (a pesar de que no podía ver una escoba con faldas por que eso sacaba el casanova que hay en su interior…perdón…creo que me salí del tema - - U)

Sin embargo, cuando Ed desapareció me di cuenta que eso lo afecto mucho y aunque pareciera imposible cambio muchas de sus costumbres. Además para acabar, me confeso que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye. La verdad no me sorprendí. Además hacia algo de tiempo que yo pensaba en otra persona muy diferente a Roy.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Con esa seguridad y esa personalidad cínica que a mi me pareció adorable. Hasta ese momento yo no había conocido a nadie como el. Pero no hice caso al leve cosquilleo que sentí cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron. Tampoco hice caso a la descarga eléctrica que sentí cuando al presentarnos, Mustang, me dio una gran palmada (así me trata siempre TT) y casi me bota al piso, y digo casi por que Ed me sujeto justo antes de caer al suelo, y al sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo me perdí en sensaciones que me llevaron a la gloria, hasta que roy me pregunto si estaba bien (no tiene vergüenza) y en ese instante me incorpore procurando no mostrar mi cara que sentía arder por la vergüenza.

Después de eso, procuraba estar de viaje siempre que el llegaba a Central o al Cuartel General del Este donde estaba Mustang.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello. No se como es que aunque era dos años menor que yo y unos centímetros mas bajo que yo, me hacia sentir de esa manera.

Puedo escuchar ruido en la otra. Al parecer se ha levantado ya. Dentro de unos momentos su hermano y esa chica llegaran y se irán a desayunar al comedor de los militares.

Sin darme cuenta he pasado tres horas observando el cielo. Así que me separo de la ventana y procedo a llevar a cabo mi ritual diario: bañarme, arreglarme y salir a desayunar.

Voy caminando por las escaleras del cuartel general, cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Me giro y observo a la persona que me detuvo. Cual seria mi sorpresa al verlo ahí parado justo frente a mi, mirándome a mi, sonriéndome a mi.

Al verlo no puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Ya no es un niño de 13 años como cuando lo conocí, ahora es todo un joven de 20 años. Su cabello es mas largo y su rostro es mas masculino, aunque aun no pierde esa expresión que lo hace ver tan adorable.

-etto, Gi-san ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta

Se nota que esta confundido por el hecho de que me quede viéndolo fijamente.

-¿eh?- aun no puedo terminar de reaccionar- ¡claro! Estoy muy bien…Estoy sorprendida de que estés solo… ¡ah! Gomen nasai, no quise decir eso, lo que sucede es que siempre vas a almorzar con Al-kun y pues me sorprende que hoy no sea así- (Uff, pude responder)

-entiendo- me sonríe.

Ah, daría lo que fuera por tener siempre conmigo esa sonrisa.

-vas rumbo al comedor ¿verdad?- pregunta mientras comienza nuevamente a caminar.

-si- contesto, aun me pregunto como es que alguien como el puede ponerme en este estado de meditación.

-¿vienes al comedor conmigo?- pregunta al llegar al final de las escaleras.

-si-le digo y apresuro el paso para caminar a su lado. Pero cuando estoy a su lado me detengo y no puedo evitar extender mi brazo horizontalmente para que el también se detenga. Al estar a su lado (cosa que jamás me había atrevido a hacer, siempre un hola, paso apresurado y adiós) me doy cuenta de que esta quizás 15 cm. mas alto que yo, me parece verdaderamente increíble que no lo hubiera notado (antes, cuando estábamos en las escaleras el estaba un escalón arriba, y no me di cuenta de su altura).

-¿pasa algo malo?- me preguntaron esa voz que adoro y la cual no me canso de escuchar.

-ya eres mas alto que yo- respondo aun asombrada.

-¿a que te refieres?- pone ese gesto de intriga que no se por que me hace sonrojar.

-bueno… yo… lo que quiero decir…- dios, por que es tan difícil hablar con el.

Un momento… estamos solos… por que no decirle mis sentimientos ahora…

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunta y puedo ver que luce preocupado.

-Edward-kun- digo apenas audiblemente.

-¿si?- contesta.

-hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo- digo apresuradamente.

-mmm- luce maravilloso con esa expresión de confusión.

-yo…bueno…yo…yo quiero…quiero decirte…que tu…que tu me…- sin embargo no puedo terminar la frase.

-¡nisa! Así que aquí estabas, he estado buscándote- dice un alegre Alphonse.

-iba al comedor y me encontré a Gi-san en el camino- dice con una sonrisa.

-¡ah! Ya veo, buenos días Gi-san- me dice alegremente.

-mmm- no puedo creerlo estuve tan cerca, tan cerca de confesarle mis sentimientos.

-¿te ocurre algo?- me pregunta Alphonse.

-el día de hoy estas muy rara Gi-san- dice edward.

-¡ah! No se preocupen. Estoy de maravilla- pongo mi mejor sonrisa y espero que se crean el engaño.

-bueno…entonces ¡vayamos juntos a comer!- dice alphonse muy animado.

-vamos al comedor Gi-san- me dice Edward.

-hai- es lo único que puedo decir.

CONTINUARA…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Galader:¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Por favor criticas y comentarios son bien recibidos….

Edward: pues no que transmutara a todos los que te criticara en quimeras

Galader: shhhh, jajaja que gracioso eres Ed

Alphonse: pero tu dijiste que estuviéramos listos con las criticas

Galader: dios para la otra mejor hago un fic de gravitation

Edward y Alphonse:??????

Galader: bueno… espero sus reviews…

Edward: nosotros también.

Alphonse: nisa¿para que es la lanza?

Edgard: por si acaso.

Galader: Ed, cariño, por favor quieres callarte o nadie nos va a escribir.

Edgard: opss, Gomen nasai. TT

Alphonse: nos vemos, escribanos si les gusto como actué…


End file.
